The prior art provides circuit board assemblies with components attached thereto, including silicon chip packages. The packages enclose a silicon chip in an organic or ceramic material. The circuit board assemblies often include an array of contact pads for engaging a ball grid array upon the package. The circuit board assemblies often also include a land grid array socket for receiving a series of pins on the package.